Here Comes The New Challenger
by TifaLockhart-CloudStrife
Summary: Tifa Lockhart at 8 met young Cloud Strife. Becoming close friends the two spent much time together through ups and downs, but sadly at 17 parted ways. Tifa became a bartender for her friend Barret Wallace. The bar was located in Senventh Haven, and the dark grey city Midgar. There seemed that nothing would ever happen, but then she went on an adventure with her friends.
1. Prologue

**Tifa Lockhart's POV**

_I wiped my mouth as I stared at the beast before me. The red ribbon around my arm felt loose as I tossed my head feeling my neck pop. "Bring on big guy" I said smirking my gloved fists raised. The beast roared shaking the walls as he charged me. I stayed put thinking as time seemed to slow as his clawed feet hit the stone floor, red fiery mane blazing behind him. I bent slightly my breathing slow and calm. "Sorry Cloud... I'll be late..." I said as I ran to the beast with my feet barely touching the shaking ground. I yelled as I punched him in the chest my hair flowing behind me as I did so. I watched as he flew back and I jumped into the air and dove down my leg raised and hit him in the chest once more with my heel causing an explosion of debris I jumped forward using his chest as a boost. As I was in the air a chain wrap around my leg, gasping as I felt my body being pulled back. I heard a laugh as I was flung back through three pillars feeling an electric shock each time I crashed through the hard stone. __**Cloud... I'm...sorry...**_

_"Goodnight Lockhart." The beast said as my world began to fade. Flashes of memories of the kids, Cloud, and Avalanche filled my brain as I connected with a sharp stone. I felt it press into my skin as I fell to the ground. I coughed blood slowly standing up to to see the beast with wide eyes._

_"I haven't announced KO yet asshole!" I screamed as I ran to him ready to fight knowing I would die trying to save my friends... _

**A/N**

**Hey so this kind of was just a thought and so I wanted to try it out! I hope you liked it even though it was super short**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tifa Lockhart**

**10 months ago**

I yawned as the sunlight streamed through my slightly parted curtains. I sat up in my baggy white shirt and black shorts. My long black hair brushed below my waist as I walked over to my closet and got dressed in my sleeveless white top that ended above my navel, black miniskirt and matching black belt, black suspenders, my black socks, and brown boots. I grabbed my tear drop pearl earring and put it in and then brushed my silky straight hair, tying a red ribbon tied towards the ends of my hair and then I stared at the red ribbon that sat peacefully on my wooden desk, thoughts of Aerith swirled around in my brain. I grabbed it carefully and tied it on my bicep and nodded to myself. I then walked to the bathroom and washed my face hearing Barret getting up and making his way down to the bar. I looked in the mirror and stared at my red eyes that seemed to be laced by a deep brown. I sighed and a memory of Cloud's azure blue eyes with a green around his pupils flashed before my eyes and a painful shock ran through my head. I held my head and the pain subsided then I dried my face with the towel. "Tifa no thinking of the past! Must stay positive" I said smiling softly even though it killed me to act as though I didn't care that he left me, breaking my heart and promise. I walked downstairs my footsteps light even through my boots were fairly heavy.

"Oi! Morin' Tifa " Barret said smiling as he drank his morning beer. I giggled at the large muscular black man and grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Good morning Barret." I said smiling. "Marlene up yet?" I asked as I turned on the burner and placed a pan on it dropping butter in it as well.

"No! Does she have school today Tifa?" He asked throwing away his bottle. I shook my head as I cracked a couple eggs into the pan. I smiled as Barret looked at me. "Eggs? And meat! Oh Teef you are great, but I got to go. Tell Marlene I said 'Hey' " Barret said as he grabbed his coat leaving the bar. I smiled softly and cleaned two glasses as Marlene walked downstairs yawning.

"Morning Marlene" I said happily flipping the eggs and added bacon.

"Morning Tifa. Where is Papa?" The young nine year old asked looking around rubbing her brown eyes. I smiled as she referred Barret as her father. He had adopted her as he grew attached to the young girl. I put the eggs and bacon on two plates and poured a cup of orange juice for us.

"Marlene he went to work. Breakfast?" I asked sitting down. I sighed as I saw a picture of me, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel. Right now Denzel was at a camp for a couple days, while Marlene and I lived here at the bar most of the time. Barret stayed here in Cloud's empty room, but usually left early.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Marlene said tugging on my arm. I snapped out of my trance.

"Yes Marlene?" I asked eating my food quickly as I avoided looking back at the picture.

"You went all blank faced again..." She mumbled and I could tell she was worried. I crouched on the floor holding her hands.

"Wanna go to Aerith's church?" I asked smiling softly. The church wasn't fixed up really just a couple pews replaced and more of the floor ripped up planting Aerith's flowers, everyone left it as a reminder of the dark past Midgar suffered. I tilted my head to the left smiling.

"Yeah!" Marlene said drinking her juice and I smiled grabbing our dishes and washing everything. Once I finished I smiled at her.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded grabbing my hand. We walked out of the bar and I never flipped the sign to open. _Oh well it's not like ti's busy on Saturdays_ I thought as we walked down the street to Aerith's church...

"Tifa is Cloud coming home?" I cringed as Marlene asked that. Could I tell her the truth?

_**Flashback**_

_I sat on the fallen pillar in Aerith's church. Cloud stood at the pool's edge staring into the holy water. I rubbed my bare arms as I looked at him. His blonde spiky hair blowing softly in the warm wind. "Cloud let's go home" I said jumping to the ground with a soft smile on my lips, my red and brown eyes bright._

_"Tifa I..." He started and trailed off looking at the flower petals that floated on the water's surface. "I came back to help save Midgar, but now I have no reason to be here." His words struck me, my breathing stopped as I looked at the back of his head. Was he serious? Was he really going to leave me with the kids... leave all his friends? _

_"Cloud you have a reason to stay. Me, Marlene, Denzel, and everyone else. Cloud we fought for you!" I said standing in front of him. "Aerith wouldn't want you to be like this." I muttered and he turned looking at me darkly. His eyes burned with pain and I took a step back._

_"Don't Tifa." I felt my anger build up as he said this. _

_"Why? Because you loved her? Because you feel responsible?! Or is it because she is the most important person?" I yelled. I was so hurt inside. I felt like my heart was going to burst from the pain of knowing he still kept her close in his heart. I looked in his blue eyes and he shook his head sadly._

_Cloud looked away and turned around walking out of the church leaving me broken, and alone. _

_"Cloud!" I yelled as I turned around tears running down my pale cheeks. It was too late, he was already driving away on Fenrir. __**Why did I say those horrible words? I chased him off!**__ I fell to the ground sobbing as I heard the sounds of Fenrir disappearing in the wind... _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well Marlene when he is done with his secret mission he will come home." I said smiling down at her as I walked into the church. There were a couple flowers blooming along the water's edge and more were blooming from the place where we removed the flooring some more. Marlene ran to the pool and played quietly. I walked around seeing the pieces of the pillar that had exploded when I fought Loz. A couple broken pews groaned as I placed my hands on them. I saw something that caught my careful eye. I made sure Marlene was busy with the water and flowers as I walked to the wall where something, a brick stood out strangely from all the others and as I got closer I noticed something was hidden behind a brick. I eased the brick out and pulled out what was inside. It was a letter. I opened the letter and read it quietly.

_Tifa,_

_I know that my leaving left everyone pretty confused, and I apologize. I don't know if you even visit here often, but I hope you do. Is Zack's sword okay? Aerith's pool? I know Marlene will take care of them if you don't. I do apologize for my rude actions, but I can't be there anymore because some people appeared in Junon and so Vincent and I went to check it out. We don't know how long we will be gone, but I don't think I will ever come back. I can't be there because there are too many painful memories of them. I just want to say that you have been a great friend and I would be in rags on the street if it wasn't for you. Thank you Tifa. Goodbye..._

_-Cloud S_

I held the letter to my chest then hastily put it and the brick back. I heard a gasp and I turned to see Marlene in the water picking something up. I walked over to her and saw it was Cloud's bandage, the dark marks of his geostigma barely on the white cloth. I walked into the water and Marlene handed it to me. I wrapped it around my wrist and tied it there. "Marlene you ready?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I want Cloud to come home." I sighed and smiled.

"Don't worry he will. And remember. When he gets home we give him a big lecture" I said and she nodded laughing. It was nice to hear laughter again.

"Tifa. Are you going to find him?" Marlene asked as we walked back to the bar. The thought had always been in the back of my head. I gave a nod and she tightened her grip. "Are you going to bring him home?" That I didn't know if it was possible, but I was going to try.

"Yeah I will. After I give him a well deserved punch hm?" I said and she giggled.

"Can you wait till Papa and Denzel are home?" I smiled and nodded. I remembered that I had hidden my black fighting outfit in the back of my closet along with my gloves. I would have to bring both. As we got into town I heard a loud screech of tires on the cold pavement. I turned and pulled Marlene back as a large car tore down the street and stopped after they past us, my eyes darkened as I glared. A man with long black hair looked out the diver's window and a pink haired girl stood on the roof. Her eyes were different colors, silver and green. Strange... They started the car and drove down the street, the pink haired girl still on the roof. "Tifa... they look like the people in Cloud's picture." Marlene said looking at me. My eyes widened.

"What picture?" I began thinking of all the pictures in the house. No, no, no I crossed off pictures in my head.

"In his room. I was cleaning it up when you fell asleep after he left." I picked her up running swiftly to the bar. I put her down as I opened the door and we rushed upstairs to Cloud's old room. Marlene ran to his dresser and dug through his clothes and I looked around in his closet. "Here!" She squealed and handed me a picture. I looked at it and my eyes widened. It was of the two wandering around. Their names were scrawled on the back of the photo. _'Ravera & Nazar' _I slipped the picture into my skirt pocket.

"Marlene, I don't know if I can wait." I said crouching to her level. She nodded and I pulled out my PHS and called Barret. "Barret pick up Denzel now and head home. I said now okay!" I said sternly and hung up. "Help me get ready?" I asked Marlene and she nodded. She grabbed Cloud's other wolf earring. I took it and put it in my other ear then Marlene and I headed to my room where I changed into my red and black gloves with a long black sleeve that went to my elbows. I grabbed my steel attachment and slid it onto my left elbow and tightened the straps. I grabbed my other outfit and shoved it in a small bag. I also packed the photo of all of us, photo of Ravera and Nazar, and a dried flower from Aerith's church. I opened my PHS again and dialed Cloud's number to see if he would actually pick up. Nope nothing. Oh well. Obviously he wouldn't pick up.

As Barret parked the car Danzel jumped out of the car and ran into the bar and Marlene hugged him. I smiled and then he hugged me tightly. Denzel looked up confused as I pulled away and laced up my brown boots, but with steel attachments on the bottoms. "Tifa why are you dressed like that?" He asked and looked at Barret then Marlene who looked away.

"Denzel, you know how Cloud is on that mission?" I asked crouching to his level. He nodded, yet his dark blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Well, I need to bring Cloud home because he needs to come right?" Denzel nodded looking at my shoes.

"So why do you look like you're ready to fight?" _Crap he got me there. _Barret swore under his breath and put an arm around Marlene.

"Well because Cloud has a well deserved punch coming." I said putting on a fake smile. Denzel smiled.

"Yeah, but not too hard or we can't tell it's him." Everyone laughed and I ruffled his hair promising only to hit him once. As I walked to Barret I whispered something quietly.

"Tell Cid to send me a full report on Ravera and Nazar. Get Yuffie and Cait to find Vincent. Oh and give Reno and Rude a call. I need them to be in contact with me because they are going to be giving me updates and going to Junon and a couple other places to see if anyone has seen Cloud. Alright?" I said and looked at him needing him to say yes.

"Well 'ell I will Teef! You can count on me. Oi! Denzel Marlene get off d'ere!" Barret said grabbing the kids from the bar counter. I took this moment to sneak out to the garge. I looked around and saw the black car Cloud had bought for when Fenrir wasn't running. I got in and buckled up. _Stay put Cloud Strife..._

"Hey Reno. Did you get a copy of the report?" I asked as I settled in the small hotel I was staying at for the night.

"Yeah of course I did. So far nobody's seen Cloud." Reno said and sounded like they were opening a door because he began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Reno? Where are you?" I asked as I sat up from the bed.

"In some guy's house in Costa del Sol."

"Why?!"

"Because he sold something to that Nazar guy." I stood up as he said this.

"Shit! Reno don't do anything stupid! Reno? Rude? RENO!" I yelled as I heard muffled noises and the phone turned to static as Reno dropped the phone. I got out of bed checking my watch. _I wouldn't get there till later. I might as well head to there anyways._ I thought as I felt a sharp pain course through my body as a something was roughly shoved against my back sending a large volt of painful electricity. I gasped in pain as I fell to the floor clutching my chest, my breathing uneven, my body falling to the floor.

"Sorry Miss Lockhart." A giggling voice said. I coughed as I turned around seeing Ravera with two rods in her gloved hands. "You know it wasn't nice to send those two scary men to Seth's place. They really hurt him." She said crouching to my level. "Oh and do you know this guy?" She asked holding up the picture of everyone. I groaned in pain as I sat up leaning against the bed.

"W-what do you want Ravera?" I hissed and she grabbed my hair roughly making me groan.

"Well Lockhart. Nazar and I want to pay Spikes a visit." She said throwing me against the wall. I fell to the floor and a couple pictures that hung on the wall fell on me.

"Oh? And I guess taking me out with those rods is going to make me talk?" I said laughing getting on my feet slowly.

"Come on just tell me a name." Ravera replied boredly and opened my PHS "Oh? Who is this? Spikes and you as a wallpaper aw so cute!" She squealed throwing the PHS at the ground. "JUST GIVE ME A NAME LOCKHART!" She yelled and grabbed my shirt.

"S-e-p-h-o-i-r-o-t-h" I said smirking as she dropped me. I gasped in pain and rolled over holding my stomach.

"Whatever see you later Lockhart." Ravera said as she took the photo. "I think I'm going to keep this." I shook my head as darkness claimed me.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Reno said shaking me lightly. I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw the red haired man and his formal friend Rude. "What happened?" He asked as he helped me sit up. I shook my head and Rude handed me my PHS. I nodded to him and turned to Reno.

"Ravera came to chat." I said placing a hand on my back and winced.

"Why did she come to chat?" Reno asked and rubbed the back of his head. I stood up and sat on my bed sighing.

"She is looking for Cloud. I assume that he and Vincent got involved with whatever they are doing and got away. She took the photo..." I mumbled and Rude looked at me through his sunglasses. "Wait how did you guys find me?"

"Well Cid said where you would most likely be staying." Reno said taking a sip of coffee that was on the small table. I flipped open my PHS and checked it making sure it still worked.

"So anything on Vincent or Cloud?" I asked and went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. As I walked back out Reno smirked.

"Yeah we found out that the package was sent to Gold Saucer." Rude cleaned his glasses quietly avoiding small talk. "And the person that delivered it was Strife."

"Where is he now?" I asked standing up. Reno tossed my a small slip of paper and I grabbed my bag running out of the room out to the car.

"You think she will find him?" Rude asked as they walked out of the hotel room.

"Knowing Tifa she will probably find him during a fight then beat his ass" Reno said laughing. "Anyways lets try to find that Seth dude."

Cloud walked into the dimly lit building that supposedly Nazar was. He kept his main sword fused with another blade resting on his shoulder as he walked with another smaller blade on his back. His footsteps echoed off the stone floor and walls as he walked around looking for anything. There was a soft ping and Cloud took his sword off his shoulder turning towards the source of the sound. Walking out of the shadows was a man slightly larger than Cloud with short brown hair and silver eyes that glowed. "Welcome Strife. I've wanted to see you. Man it's so good to see you alone. Wait where is that girl? The one with black hair." Cloud's gripped tightened on his main blade's hilt as he glared at the man. "What was her name? T... Tifa Lockhart maybe?" The man asked a sickening grin spreading across his thin lips.

"What did you do to her?" Cloud asked as he pointed his long sharp blade at the strange man.

"Oh nothing yet Strife, or at least I haven't. Ravera may has paid her a small visit. Oh my name Vlad." Vlad said smirking.

"Where is she?" Cloud persisted calmly stepping closer.

"Now wouldn't you like to know!" Vlad said laughing as a smaller sword materialized in his left hand. "Let's dance and find out"

I stepped out of the car as I parked on the side of the street. As usual Gold Saucer was bustling with activity and I walked around looking for Cloud, Ravera, or Nazar. My eyes locked on an old building as I walked down a street that was full of cars speeding. As i approched the building I heard the clangs of swords hitting each other. "Cloud!" I said worried and ran to the doors. As I approached the doors (The building is very close to the road) I felt someone bump into me pushing me into the way of a car driving too fast down the street...

Sparks flew between the three blades as Cloud and Vlad fought. Soon a scream and the loud screeching of tires skidding to a halt filled the air. _That scream sounds like..._ Cloud thought as he pushed off a wall connecting his blades with Vlad's causing Vlad to fly backwards into the wall. "Strife I have good news for you!" Vlad said laughing as he stood up wiping his bleeding mouth. "We found Lockhart." Cloud's mako infused eyes widened as he jumped down the staircase running out to the street where my limp body was loaded into the car blood seeping into my white shirt.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled running to me. I opened my mouth only to say one word.

"Cloud..." I whispered before I passed out into oblivion. The car drove quickly down the road and Cloud ran to Fenrir and started it driving quickly after the car. _Tifa wait for me_ Cloud thought as Vlad jumped from the building they were in earlier grabbing Cloud's sweater vest's collar pulling him so he turned Fenrir quickly.

"Sorry Strife, but we need her right now!'' Vlad said as he disappeared into a dark alleyway leaving Cloud looking after the car that I was trapped in.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! This is a super fun story I like writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as well**


End file.
